1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoisting devices and more particularly pertains to a portable game hoist for hanging game or other objects from an existing support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hoisting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hoisting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hoisting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,386; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,601; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,317; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,504; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,224; and U.S. Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 334,532.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable game hoist for hanging game or other objects from an existing support structure which includes a main beam which can be rested upon or secured relative to the support structure, a winch secured relative to a first end of the main beam and storing a cable which directed through the main beam to a second end thereof, the cable extending over a pulley at the second end of the main beam and coupling with a hanger so as to permit hanging of game animals or the like relative to the support structure.
In these respects, the portable game hoist according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging game or other objects from an existing support structure.